Truth Of My Birth
by Stupid Silly Girl
Summary: Elsa Irina Styles is a senior in Disney Works Academy in California, USA. Jackson Overland Frost is also a senior in the same school. Both of them are the best students in Disney Works. But both of them hate each other, no one knows why. Their life is connected since their birth but they are unaware of it. And the truth of their birth leads to a secret that can destroy their life.
1. Chapter 1

Truth Of My Birth

 ** _A/N: This is the first fanfic I have written. I wrote this a long time ago but couldn't upload it due to some problems. Now I am uploading it. Hope all of you like it. And yeah, ENGLISH isn't my mother language so forgive me for any mistakes. I will try to edit them after the story. Okay, so let's begin._**

Chapter-1

Elsa

Buzz-Buzz

I was woken up by the sound of my table alarm. I checked the time. 06:30 am. Today's the first day of my senior year at Disney Works. I got up and took a quick shower. After that, I went to my closet and searched something to wear. I wore a light blue tank top and white shorts. I checked time at my wristwatch. It was 07:00. I went to my sister Anna's room. She wasn't in her bed. Some sound came from the bathroom. A loud thud was heard. I asked, 'Anna, are you okay?' She replied, 'Oww, I'm fine.' I laughed at my sister's reply, she is always so carefree. After a few minutes, Anna came out with a baby pink crop top and a tiger-striped mini skirt. We went down to our kitchen to prepare breakfast. I checked the time again. 07:10. The bus comes at 07:20. I grabbed a piece of bread, applied some mixed fruit jam and ate it. I saw Anna eating some potato chips. I said, 'Anna, you're sure you don't want to eat anything else?' She said, 'I'm fine with it.' The bus arrived and we climbed. Anna went to sit with her friends and I sat on one of the empty sits. I looked out of the window and sighed. Disney Works, I'm back again.

At School

I walked inside with Anna on my side. She was so excited. I was also excited but not so much. The reason was that from today onwards for a whole year I have to see the face of my biggest enemy; Jackson Overland Frost. I don't know why but the first time we saw each other, I started to hate him. For no reason, actually. I pushed aside my thoughts and walked to the counter where I will get my schedule.

At counter

I was talking to one of m friend, Rihanna and wasn't paying attention to Mr. Mouse, until he called my name. I turned aound to face him to take my schedule. He gave me the schedule and I took a look at it. The bell rang and I headed to my class.

At the class

I entered the class. There were so many students, some were talking, some were flirting and some were even making out! I sat at the third sit, alone. The second bell rang which meant the teacher would arrive any time. Ms. Ariel came in and we all greeted her. She signaled us to sit down and we sat. It was Music and Ms. Ariel was telling the class to sing individually. She called me and asked me to sing a song. I took a deep breath and started to sing the song 'Shattered' by Trading Yesterday. After I finished singing, everyone clapped and cheered. I looked around and in the middle of the crowd saw a white-haired boy who was sitting in the last bench staring at me. I was trying to know who was that but Ms. Ariel's voice startled me. She congratulated me and I went to my seat when the bell rang. I exited the class and was thinking who was that boy until I bumped into someone. All my books fell and he helped me to pick up my books. I looked up and saw familiar brown eyes. It was Hiccup. Hiccup is my friend and also my neighbor. He apologized and I said it was okay. He said, 'I have to leave. Sorry again, Elsa.' and left. I also headed for my next class.

Jack

I went to the class after taking the schedule. It was music and the teacher hadn't come. All the students were busy chattering and talking. I went to last bench and sat. The second bell rang and Ms. Ariel entered the class. She asked all of us to sing a song. I was just looking out of window when Ms. Ariel called someone. I looked front and saw familiar blue eyes. It was Elsa. (A/N: I'm not going to write that hate stuff again.) She sang 'Shattered' by Trading Yesterday. She sang it so perfectly. Her voice was like that of an angel. She finished singing and the whole class clapped and cheered. I looked at her. She is my enemy but still she is nice and polite. I saw her looking at me and I looked away. I hate her and that is the truth. I'm never gonna like her, NEVER.

At Lunch

Elsa

At lunch, I searched for Anna until I saw her with Rapunzel, Merida, Astrid and Mavis. Rapunzel is our cousin and Anna's bestie. Merida is my best friend and a dear cousin of Astrid. Astrid is also my best friend while Mavis is in Anna's group. We three (Merida, Astrid and me) are not the girly type of girls who are interested in boys and things like that. So, we are in a group. Rapunzel a.k.a Punzie, Anna and Mavis are interested in things like love and stuff so they make a group. I went over to them along with my food. Anna started talking (most likely, rambling) about a cute guy in her History class. I think it was something called Brandon Stone. I finished eating and went to the dustbin to throw my tray until I saw him. Jackson Overland Frost.

 ** _A/N: Okay, guys. What do you think of this story? Should I continue it? I don't know if I'll continue it. Depends upon you all! Please review._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2 (Un-fucking-believable...)

Jack

I went to the trash to throw my empty tray. I threw it and looked around. Ugh... And saw the face of Ms. I Know Everything. Wondering who is she? The one & only : Elsa. I started to walk away. I went to my friends. All of them were busy chattering. I sat and got lost in my thoughts.

Kristoff: Jack! We've got a dare for you.

Flynn: Yo buddy! The dare is that you must talk to Elsa and take her out.

Hans: I can do it!

I was startled by my friends' voices. They were all looking at me. I asked, 'Hey guys! Why are ya all looking at me like that? Anything on the face?'

They all looked at me like I annoyed them.

Flynn: Man, did you listen what I said?

I looked at them unsure. They all laughed at me.

Kristoff: We have a dare for you to talk to Elsa and take her out.

I just nodded. They all looked at me surprised. I recalled what they said. I must talk to Elsa and take her out. Wait... talk to Elsa and take her out?! Unbelievable! Are they out of their minds?! There's no way I'm doing that. I disagreed to do it.

Hans: Ha, I said I could do it. Not Frost.

Flynn: Oh, come on man. I'll give you $100. (I know, I mean who rejects such a great offer? Its 100 bucks!)

I just shaked my head saying no. I looked to my side and finally saw Hiccup, who was reading a book. I left my friends and went to my dorm. Its Friday. I checked the time. 1:20. Ten more minutes till my next class. Maths with Mr. Hawkins. Ugh...

I went to my dorm balcony and looked outside. The nature's so good. I closed my eyes and took in the fresh air. I opened my eyes and went over to the class. The teacher came 2 minutes after me. And started teaching.

Elsa

I saw him turn around and return to his friends. I did the same.

All of them were busy talking. I took out my phone and plugged in the earphones. I played ' Heart Attack ' by Demi Lovato. And got lost in the music. When the song ' Idfc ' began to play, I looked at the time. 1:25. Five more minutes till class. History with Mr. Edwards. I took out my earphones and walked to the class. The teacher came immediately after. And started rambling about history. I wasn't paying any attention. My thoughts were far... far away from here... Just then, the bell rang making me jump a little. I exited the class with others and headed towards the locker. After taking out the required materials for my next class, I started walking to the room. On my way, I heard some voices. They were coning from an old classroom which was not used most of the time. I shook my head. Not my problem.

 _Nothing will happen if you look._ My mind said.

 _There's no harm in just looking right?_

 _No there isn't. Now go fast._ My mind said.

Fine then. I slowly walked towards the class and silently turned the knob, careful not to make any noise. And what I saw inside was... un-fucking-believable. My eyes widened and mouth was agape. I was sure my jaw was dropped to the ground... I cannot believe it.

I must be hallucinating. It can't be. No no no...

They can't be...

 _ **And here's a cliffhanger. What do you Elsa saw? And why was she so shocked? Pleaseee review. It helps me a lot. See ya in the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ch-3 (I Hate You!)

 _ **Elsa**_

 _It can't be happening…_

 _They can't be…_

"Nate?"

They both jump apart at the sound of my voice. Nathan's hair is ruffled and his face looks flushed, while Vanessa's lipstick is smudged and her blouse is slightly unbuttoned. Nathan looked shocked, as if he had just seen a ghost while Vanessa's expression is smug. She looks as if she wanted me to see this; my boyfriend cheating on me with the girl whom I hated. Even more than I hated Jackson Overland Frost. Nathan tries to come near me but I hold my hand up, stopping him.

"Stop."

"Elsa, please…" He tries to explain.

"No, Nathan. It's over. We're over." I say calmly. Both of them are taken by surprise at my tone. Even I'm surprised by the calmness in my voice.

"Elsa, listen to me. I didn't mean for it to happen. I swear! Please Elsa, don't do this. Elsa, please. I love you…"

"No, you don't. You are just lying to get me back. But guess what? I'm not coming back to you. Not after what I just witnessed, Nathaniel Sherlock McKinnins." My voice is calm and deadly firm. I turn around and start walking away.

"Elsa, I love you! Please listen. It was a mistake. Elsa…" Nathan tries to speak but I don't stop to listen to him.

Just before I open the door, I speak, "Add yourself to the list of people whom I hate, Nathan. After all, you wanted to make that list longer."

And then I open the door and walk away, leaving both of them staring at my back, trying to figure out what just happened.

 _ **Jack**_

I see Elsa walking out of a classroom, her footsteps echoing throughout the hall. It's been several minutes since class started, so what is she doing here? I see the door of the classroom slightly open, and walk towards it, making sure that my steps didn't make noise. I peer in through and what I see makes shocks me. Inside the room is Nathan, Elsa's boyfriend and Vanessa, Elsa's arch-enemy. Sure she hates me- like I hate her-, but she hates Vanessa more than anything. I don't know why though. Maybe there's something involving their family? I slightly push the door and there they are.

Anyone who saw them can tell what they were up to. Nathan's shirt is a bit torn while Vanessa's blouse is unbuttoned.

Nathan was with Vanessa? I thought he liked Elsa. They were dating, after all. Speaking of Elsa… Oh shit! She was walking out of this room just a few minutes ago. Does it mean that she walked in on them? Maybe that explains the distressed look on Nathan's face. I don't know why but I turn around and start running towards the direction Elsa went.

I run till I reach the school ground. Ah… there she is! But wait, what is she doing? I walk towards her. She is sitting under a tree, which hides her from anyone who is walking around. I walk slowly, not making any noise until… I step on a bunch of dry leaves. She turns around and grabs my throat so tight that I can't even breathe.

"El… sa… Its... me…" I try to speak.

She looks up at my face and her grip immediately loosens.

"Frost! What are you doing here?" She questions.

"Jeez. Did you really have to greet me like _that_?" I rub my neck where she gripped it and then I look up.

Its then I see her face. Her mascara is running down her cheeks, and her lipstick is smeared. She looks like she just survived a hurricane. Her hair is messed up and is in knots. It takes me a moment to realize that she had been crying.

She notices me staring at her face and immediately wipes it with a tissue which was in her hand. She looks slightly better now.

She goes back to take her place under the tree and I sit beside her.

We both sit there looking at each other's face, no one knowing what to say. I shift uneasily due to the silence.

"What do you want, Frost?" She finally breaks the ice, which I'm _very_ thankful for.

"I… uh… I saw… Well… I… I'm sorry!" I blurt out. _Ugh what's wrong with me?_

She blinks. And speaks up, "Sorry for what?"

Her voice is a little hoarse, due to the crying. She clears her throat and speaks again but I beat her to it.

"I saw what happened. I mean, I didn't saw, but I… Well, I saw Nathan and Vanessa. You were walking out of the room and I got curious and looked in. I then remembered that you were walking out of the room and I followed you. I didn't mean to, I swear! I just thought that maybe you needed someone. And I know that you hate me but I am sorry for what happened. I mean, it's not even my fault but still… You deserve better than him. I know that we don't like each other and all, but I think you're a great person and its Nathan's loss that he lost the chance with a person like you. You should not let what happened get to you. You will find someone far better. He's not worthy of your time and tears. Don't make him feel that he affects you. And that's all…" I rant in a breath. _Seriously, what the hell is even wrong with me? Why did I even have to open my mouth? It's so embarrassing. Now she'll just laugh at my face._

"Umm… Well, just forget I ever said this. I wasn't thinking and blurted everything in my mind." I speak my cheeks red.

She looks away shyly. Wait, hold up! Shyly? I look at her face. It's so cute. Cute? And Elsa? My mind is so messed up right now. I am losing my mind. That's the only reason to explain my next words.

"Hey Els, wanna skip classes with me?"

 **Hi guys! I know it's been a long time and well… I have been very busy with school and stuff and I've started to second-guess my writing. I just don't think I can write any good story and that has stopped any ideas from flowing into my mind. And I guess I'll leave it at that. Please review! It helps me a lot, knowing that someone has read this story.**


End file.
